1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ash tray, and more particularly to an ash tray equipped with a plurality of disposable ash pockets having extinguisher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a home or a shop is provided with ash trays which are made of glass material or heat-resisting plastic material for the convenience of smokers. When the ash tray is filled with cigarette ashes and cigarette-butts, the ash tray should be cleaned out. In case of a shop such as a coffee shop, a used ash tray filled with ashes and cigarette-butts should be replaced with a cleaned ash tray whenever a customer is changed. Furthermore, the used ash tray should be cleaned to be reusable.
However, the work that every ash tray made of glass or heat-resisting plastic material should be replaced and cleaned whenever a customer is changed is troublesome and insanitary. In addition, since a smoker usually extinguishes cigarette by rubbing a light portion of the cigarette against an ash tray, the light of the cigarette may not be completely extinguished but remain for a long time, thereby causing smoke to rise from the cigarette for a long time.